


Day 3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire - Modern

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blankets, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fireplaces, Husbands, M/M, Reading, Reading by the fire, Sleepy Cuddles, blanket nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Day 3 is a continuation of Day 2. Huddling for Warmth
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Day 3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire - Modern

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is a continuation of Day 2. Huddling for Warmth

Arris was never again going outside, nope, no, not ever. 

After the events of getting stuck in the middle of nowhere, the car breaking down, and now getting home just as the storm kicked up again? No, Arris’ permanent new home was now directly in front of the fireplace he had bribed Letho into installing in the living room, curled un in a nest of too many blankets and pillows, bundled up in the middle yet still sprawled out lazily. 

That is where Letho found him an hour later, head pillowed on his arm, fingers tangled in his golden hair to keep it out of his face, eyes drooping as he stared at the fire going. Letho chuckled quietly and stepped into the nest his husband had created, silently directing Arris to move about with his toes. Letho had brought over two mugs of hot chocolate, a book tucked under his arm. Arris sat up and took the mugs from Letho, setting them on a nearby table, then proceeded to fluff up the blankets around Letho’s back for support.

Letho settled back once Arris had given a nod, moving about to get himself settled while his husband watched, smiling as he found Arris had the table with their drinks within arm's reach. A quiet “ouf” left Letho when Arris suddenly flopped down on top of him, head pillowed on his chest, and Letho smiled more as he reached up and began running his fingers through Arris’s hair while the man opened Letho’s book for him.

Arris had placed the book into Letho’s free hand in a way that the large man could flip the pages easily, one-handed if need be, and settled against Letho properly.

“Mmm, I’m sorry we got stuck,” Letho hummed quietly, running his fingers through Arris’s hair. His husband made a low noise, ignoring his drink in favour of leaning into Letho’s touch.

“Is okay… you made up for it,” Arris said sleepily. Letho chuckled softly, continuing to run his fingers through Arris’s hair, wrapping the golden strands around his fingers and giving gentle tugs, twirling them between his digits, going to the ends then starting all over. 

Letho had read three pages, his attention going back to his husband when the man-made an odd noise, Letho’s brow lifting ever so slightly as he angled his head to look. A small smile stretching his lips as he saw his husband's face. 

Arris’s cheek was smushed against Letho’s chest, pushing up and squishing his eye, lips parted ever so slightly, his fingers curled into Letho’s shirt. The noise, Arris breathing through his mouth and making a whistling noise, made Letho smile a little bit more. He reached around with the hand from Arris’s hair and traced his fingertips across his husband's lips gently before pushing his jaw shut, lips closing. The motion made Arris’s face scrunch up and Letho quickly pulled his hand away and watched as Arris rubbed his face on Letho’s shirt like a cat before settling again, face pressed against Letho’s bicep, and the large man chuckled quietly.

He grabbed his book and started reading again, returning his fingers to Arris’ hair and resumed their brushing motion, his eyes getting heavy with sleep from the comfort of his husband pressed to him and surrounded in the warmth of their home.

Letho lost his place in his book when it slipped from his fingers, slumbering with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
